Liam X (video game)
"Liam X: The Video Game" is a video game spin-off of "Puppy in My Pocket." Its main playable characters are Liam X, Skippy/Ravage, Ezzy X, Kate, andMagic. The most iconic enemy is Wheelie, a robotic wolf with wheels for legs, but other enemies include robotic dogs called K-9s, mutated dogs that wield giant hammers, and tick robots, which grab the player and either explode or drain his health. Plot The plot differs depending on which character the player chooses. If he picks Liam X, Santi X captures Kate, and Liam has to speed through levels with his loyal sidekick, Skippy, to rescue her. If he picks Ezzy X, the plot is nearly identical to Liam's, but the player has to rescue Jane from Roger instead. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to "Sonic 2." However, there is a health bar and bonus stages that take place in Pocketville, where the player collects all the money he can and avoids K-9s. If he hits one, he'll automatically be booted from the bonus level. Stages 1. Raymond Road The first stage in the game is two parts long. It has the player running through a damaged street, avoding deep crevices and ferocious K-9s.There are giant excavators and other construction vehicles that can help the player get to secret areas and pass over obstacles. Run off of one and press random buttons to do tricks and get bouns points. (Boss: K-9 Carrier) 2. Enchanted Hills The second stage in the game has the player running through a labor camp for childern. The main objective is to destroy the place. This stage has exclusive enemies: giant security guards that can either squash the player or throw him up in the air, from which he'll suffer both attack damage and crash-landing damage. (Boss: Panda Statue) 3. Dog AttackEdit The third stage has the player running through the forest behind the Enchanted Hills.This stage has more K-9s and pursuit carriers in this stage than in any other. This is also where the tick robots come in. (Bosses: K-9 Carriers ''(defeat now), Slender (defeat halfway now, then fully later on))' 4. Skyscraper Highway The fourth stage has the player running on a highway atop a skyscraper, avoiding bird droids that try to knock him off and drop explosives on him. This level brings back the 'do freestyle tricks for bonus points' extra in the first stage. (Boss: terriost bomber) ''5. Enemy encounter'' 1/2 Two times throughout the game, the player will have to defeat either Roger or Santi X in preparation for the final boss battles. Just when the player is about to rescue the damsel and thinks he's beaten the game, a K-9 knocks him unconscious, and the bad guy gets away. 6. Marine Core When the player wakes up, he has to swim across the ocean to catch up with the enemy. The only obstacles are sea mines and giant fish that bite and drain health. He can ride dolphins or sharks to get through strong currents. (Boss: None) 7. Easter Islandhttp://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_X_%28video_game%29?action=edit&section=8 The player arrives on Easter Island to finish his final fight with Slenderman. On the way to the hideout, he must avoid instant death spikes, falling statues, and Hellhounds.The two parts "Hidden Palace" from sonic 2 . (Boss: Slenderman) ''8. Candle cove'' The creepy level in the game where the player faces evil puppets from hell along with skeleton pirates with swords.Long twisted blood red collored spikes are all over the place.Avoid acid pits and crushing spikes and traps.If you see elemental friend ship hearts,Do NOT get them.Ounce you toch them it slowly fades away and the area turns into a no way out closing in wall section.In the stage,You can hear screams in the backround .(boss:speakeasy) ''9.Enemy encounter 2/2''http://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_X_%28video_game%29?action=edit&section=10 a This starts off with the player riding a bike through raymond road untill Santi X/Roger crashes his bike into you.You have to chase him on foot now.Whellie will try and stop you.After you destroy the enemy's bike you have to fight him hand to hand.This will trick you thinking you've beat the game but a giant dog with a mace will intrupt you While youur dealig with him you see the enemy sneak by you.After you defeat the ferocious beast, the enemy got away. ''10.Jump hill zone'' Your speading through the jumps while avoding spikes Snakes,And K-9s. You can pull of tricks off in this stage.there is 2 exclusive enemys called "Bei bei",A kid that trows rocks and stones.The other is called"Ralphe" which is are Tanish collerd haired kids that rides a bike through the stage. 11.Final stage You made it. You trained for this moment. Your going to battle your enemy till the end but can you make it. Every enemy you encounterd you will fight. Obstacles everywhere. Each story mode has a different final stage. Santi X is a farmyard- type stage while Roger's is a giant grumbling house.Each have diffrent music to. 12.Final bosshttp://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_X_%28video_game%29?action=edit&section=12 Your finaly gonna give that guy a beat down he diservers but when your get your elmental form and ready to fight,It turns out your enemy has a elemental form to.He his helth is doupled while he has power that can take you out in one shot.cBut don't let your guard down, You got to save Kate/Jane. Elemental Hearthttp://puppyinmypocketfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_X_%28video_game%29?action=edit&section=13 This elemental power is achieved by getting the Friendship Heart found after you got through all 5 bounus stages.After you optained this item, You can do a button copination and you will get a special power of ice or fire. You will also be able to run faster, fly in the air, and shoot out ice shards or fire balls. If you play as Liam X you can do special moves with your partner where you can pick up skippy and throw him any where and he might reval a secret location.(he will have power of spikes).Fire Ezzy X can teleport by spliting up into flames and can be gudied to any where(acepet for the bottom of the level)."Unleash the power" will play while playing with this power up. Category:Hyena117 fanon Category:Video games